


Danganronpa: Ocean Scent

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Angst, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Everyone Has Issues, Execution, Fangan Ronpa, Fluff, Gen, Hana is good bitch i love her, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Masochism, Maybe - Freeform, Motives, Murder, Screenplay/Script Format, akira is a good boi, asami is badass i love her, but - Freeform, but hey, emilia is the greatest creation i have ever made i love her, except for miyadera but i still love her, hiro is beautiful i love him, i like giant women, i made this when i was like, i was ashamed of this, i'll give out a kink of mine, i'm posting this now lol, idk - Freeform, it will take five seconds for you to figure that out, most are gay but, o my god my kinks are showing, seiza is a chill dude and i love him, there will be a kinda canon ship later, they're all aspects of me i think, this was a three month old fic, those are spoilers, tsuku is an edgy shit and i love him, ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: ???: A locker? Really?! Who would want to stuff a superior like me in a locker after I blacked out in the hallway?!Then, I hear a monotone, yet irritated voice on the other side.???: Quiet down. You startled me.???: [huffs] Are you the plebeian who put me inside this locker?!???: [sighs] What am I, some stupid ass child with an IQ of zero? Only fuckers do that to snobs like you.When a blonde boy wakes up in a strange locker, he knows that he's in danger. How can he possibly survive this place?A place of despair.





	1. Prologue (Part 1)- I have no idea what I'm doing so

**Author's Note:**

> i had this Fangan Ronpa for three months  
> i was ashamed of my work so  
> i stopped writing  
> until i saw others doing it  
> this is really old so i decided to publish it or something

**Hope's Peak Academy, a government sanctioned educational center, where basically all talented students study. It hones all of the talents, researching its purpose and studying it. Many Ultimates are always scouted to attend this wonderful, legendary school. They help you improve your abilities, and if you managed to graduate, you'll be a very successful person.**

 

**Me? I don't need success anymore. After all, I am the richest game maker the world has ever seen! Oh, right. I don't wanna introduce myself to lowly scumbags like you. I want to introduce myself to the Ultimates! I wanna see if they're talents can bypass mine! If it doesn't, ha, well, they're a particular waste of time in this school.**

 

**I need to become an impressive person for everyone there. They'll envy me, love me, idolize me... I sigh at the thought. No one can ever resist me, the-**

 

**Oh yeah, I'm going to introduce myself to the Ultimates. How silly of me. I walk inside the school, then glance at the clock. Fifty minutes before eight. Oh well, I need to be early, because if I don't show my classmates how early I am, they'll give me a very bad impression. But then... my mind starts to swirl, my eyelids began to droop. I steadied myself with one of the pillars, but then...**

 

**I blacked out.**

 

**There was a feeling inside of me...**

 

**What was the word again...?**

 

**Oh yeah, I remember now...**

 

**Despair...**

 

~

**I woke up, but I don't know if I really woke up, since I see nothing but black. The space is limited, and I can only move an inch. I groaned. Who would stuff me inside... this thing? I am a superior being, and I can't be picked on my first day!**

 

**I struggled, trying to escape the small space. I reached out a hand. I felt something metal. Anger bubbled inside me.**

 

???: A locker? Really?! Who would want to stuff a superior like me in a locker after I blacked out in the hallway?!

 

**Then, I hear a monotone, yet irritated voice on the other side.**

 

???: Quiet down. You startled me.

 

???: [huffs] Are you the plebeian who put me inside this locker?!

 

???: [sighs] What am I, some stupid ass child with an IQ of zero? Only fuckers do that to snobs like you.

 

I felt insulted to what they just said about me. I can feel myself about to kick the locker door down just to strangle the person talking to me.

 

???: How dare you call me a snob, you nobody!

 

???: ...Well, I'm a hypocrite, so I'm also an asshole like you.

 

???: [groans] Just let me out of here already.

 

???: ...Fine. Don't annoy me though.

 

**Then, I heard something click, and because I was pushing against the locker door, it seems I have tumbled down face flat. I felt my face and ears redden with embarrassment. I was going to have an excellent first impression on the Ultimates until this arrogant beast arrived. I looked up to see a boy with purple hair tied in a pony tail, dark purple jacket with a white shirt, and purple pants.**

 

???: You must really like purple, huh?

 

**And... I made another bad first impression, since the guy glared at me then sighed. He refused to bring me any help.**

 

???: Hey! Are you going to not help me, you commoner?!

 

???: [sighs] No. Pull yourself up so we can start introductions, plebeian.

 

**I see, so he also sees everyone here plebeians. I decided to pull myself up, and glared at the guy, who was now investigating the desks of each chair.**

 

???: Can we start now?

 

**The boy looks up, rolls his eyes, and nodded. Ugh, the nerve of this guy...!**

 

???: I'll start, since your stupid face has been glaring at me for a while now. I'm Tsukuyomi Tsumura, the... Ultimate...

 

???: What? Are you scared that I'll tease you? Hah! You're Ultimate talent might be garbage anyway though!

 

Tsukuyomi: [glares] Fuck. Off. Prick. I'm the Ultimate... Astronomer.

 

**What? An astronomer? What a lame talent. Just looking at a bunch of stars. And he took all his time saying one word?**

 

Tsukuyomi: So, asshole, gonna introduce yourself yet?

 

???: Yeah, yeah. I'm Hiro Takashi, the Ultimate Game Programmer! Remember me, you nobody.

 

Tsukuyomi: [scoffs] Why am I the nobody? I never got stuck in a locker. Nobodies get stuck in a locker all the time, right?

 

Hiro: Ah, screw you!

 

Tsukuyomi: ...Later.

 

**Did he just?! Anyway, I decided to look at the room we were in. Thick vines cover the walls. But why was there plant life inside a school? I looked at the floors. But they don't have grass growing out of the gaps. The desks were dusty too. Like someone hasn't cleaned.**

 

Hiro: I refuse to study in a classroom like this!

 

Tsukuyomi: Tch. Then don't. It's not like we're asking you to study, right?

 

Hiro: What's your problem? You're being so mean to an exclusive like me!

 

Tsukuyomi: You're not a fucking exclusive. You're just an average person.

 

**That offended me more than I thought it would. I let my anger flow through me, but I didn't lose my composure. This guy... is challenging me. I decided to be polite, thinking that the peasant would lose his attitude and treat me with all of his respect.**

 

Hiro: [clears throat] So, Tsukuyomi, what got you interested in astronomy?

 

But instead of telling me his life story, he just glares at me.

 

Tsukuyomi: Don't call me Tsukuyomi, prick. Call me 'Tsuku'. Also, I don't want you mentioning anything about my talent.

 

Hiro: But... we must-

 

Tsuku: I think we're done here, Mr. Asshole. Let's go to another place.

 

**He dismissed me when I was midway my sentence! This guy is such a jerk! But I do what I was told and found the hallways... not filled with plants. Strange. There were many rooms for us to choose from, so I asked Tsuku on what should we pick.**

 

Tsuku: [crosses arms] Let's pick the room with the sign that says 5-A.

 

Hiro: You have no room to give me orders! I can choose my own room!

 

Tsuku: If you're so independent, why are you tagging along with me?

 

Hiro: ...Good point.

 

**We entered the room. The walls are filled with vines, but there were three people sitting on those dusty desks.**

 

Hiro: Hello!

 

**The people who were talking to each other now faced me with a questioning look on their faces. Now, that's what I want to see. I want to see faces of surprise, amazement, not some face like Tsuku's.**

 

???: OMG!!! IT'S HIRO, THE ULTIMATE GAME PROGRAMMER!

 

**I smiled with pride. Finally, someone in this stupid academy knows how cool I am.**

 

**A boy with brown hair and black eyes approached me, and I even bowed to him, clearly honored he knows my name.**

 

???: I-I'm... Kusanagi Tsurugi... the Ultimate Landscaper.

 

**Finally! Someone who seems to be worthy of my attention! I have heard a lot about the Ultimate Landscaper. He was hired to do some landscaping things for a stupid commercial, and they asked him to landscape a forest and make it look like a garden. It only took one week to complete such a task! He truly is a noble!**

 

Hiro: I am very glad to meet you! Tell me, do you ever feel joy in landscaping?

 

Kusunagi: Yeah... but the things I love landscaping the most is gardens. They are my obsession.

 

Tsuku: Just add 'no' in the middle of your name and now you're called grass cutter.

 

**I scowled. I forgot that the boy even existed for a second.**

 

Kusanagi: [giggles] W-well... yes, now that I think about it... Oh! I should introduce you to my friends!

 

Tsuku: [scoffs] Only a boy with an IQ of 1 would consider them friends just after a short meeting with them.

 

Hiro: [glares at Tsuku] Tsuku, don't bully.

 

Tsuku: [yawns] I'm NOT bullying. Besides, you were bullying me a while ago.

 

Hiro: [sighs] Let's just... meet the other people in this room and junk.

 

**We approached the trio. A girl with short, spiky black hair and gray eyes. She has a white bandanna on her hair. To be honest, she looks like thug with that.**

 

Hiro: Hi! I'm Hiro Takashi, the Ultimate Game Programmer!

 

Tsuku: [shrugs, crosses his arms, and averts his gaze from the rest] Tsukyomi Tsumura. Call me Tsuku.

 

???: I'm Osana Mitsunari. Ultimate Hairstylist. By the way, dick, I want you to tell me your ultimate talent.

 

Tsuku: ...

 

Osana: What, scared that I'll make fun of you're useless talent?

 

Tsuku: ...Ultimate Astronomer. Happy now, bitch?

 

Osana: [goes teary-eyed] W-wait! Why the fuck are you calling me a bitch?!

 

Kusanagi: [puts himself between Tsuku and Osana] Now, guys. Let's not fight.

 

Hiro: Yeah! Why should you pick a fight with a nobody like Tsuku?

 

Tsuku: [glares] Fine. What about the other girl over there?

 

**He gestures to the girl with black pigtails. The girl in question poses dramatically.**

 

???: Very well. I shall introduce myself!

 

Osana: Fuck.

 

???: I am Emilia Cordelia, the Ultimate Playwright!

 

**I heard about this Emilia Cordelia. She had wrote many plays, and all of them are very flawless. One of my personal favorites is 'The Kaganawa Child'. I just felt like crying in that play. She captured sociology and psychology perfectly in her plays. She truly is an Ultimate I can hang out with.**

 

Tsuku: Hey, Emilia, are you Japanese?

 

Emilia: Ah, yes! I am the daughter of a Dutch prime minister and a lonely Japanese woman! I have lived in Kyoto with my Dutch father!

 

Tsuku: [scoffs] Dutch prime minister? Shouldn't he be in like, Dutchland or something?

 

Emilia: Ah, yes! I have also been in Dutchland many times before this school! My father, whenever he's away, sends me tulips all the way to Japan!

 

Tsuku: Those tulips should have wilted.

 

Emilia: Ah, but it did not! I have a green thumb!

 

Hiro: That's awesome, Emilia! [glares at Tsuku]

 

Tsuku just turned away and started to examine the room. Seriously, the nerve of this guy! I get that he's jealous of us because his talent means nothing, but still!

 

_**{Examine: Blackboard}** _

 

**Just like the other classrooms, the blackboard is just something ordinary. Nothing suspicious here.**

 

_**{Examine: Television}** _

 

 

**Huh, a television hanging like that? Well, I guess this is a gift from the government. Of course they'd have a television. But it looks so... big.**

 

Tsuku: Hey, did any of you guys remember how you came here?

 

Kusanagi: N-no... I woke up in this classroom with the others...

 

Osana: I also don't remember.

 

Emilia: Even me! A lonely playwright like me, do not reminisce why we woke up here!

 

Tsuku: Well, you're useless. I'll go to other rooms now.

 

Hiro: That's not nice!

 

Tsuku: Nothing is nice.

 

**I said my farewells to the others in the room, and walk with Tsuku into another hallway. This time, there was a staircase going down.**

 

Hiro: So... we woke up in the top floor?

 

Tsuku: Seems so. Let's go.

 

**Without hesitating, he walks downstairs, and I follow. The next floor was.. very overwhelming.**

 

Tsuku: Must be a gym.

 

_**{Examine: Stage}** _

 

**The stage has white cloth all over its floors, and on the stage there was a set of chairs, all messed up. There were letters on the wall, which says 'Homecoming'. But... below it says: Despair School.**

 

**I blinked, then looked at it again. Despair school? Why aren't we in Hope's Peak Academy? Were we transported here after we fell asleep? Where's Hope's Peak Academy?**

 

Tsuku: Looks like this was used.

 

Hiro: Tsuku... do you think we're in Hope's Peak Academy?

 

Tsuku: No.

 

**This is really weird...**

 

_**{Examine: Bleachers}** _

 

**The bleachers are ordinary for a gym, to be honest. There were some litter here and there, but I think that's alright. Maybe... there were other highschool students in this 'Despair School'.**

 

_**{Examine: Closed Court}** _

 

**I see... it's not a gym without any basketballs and a court. Maybe some people can vent out here.**

 

Hiro: Let's go to the storage room or something!

 

Tsuku: Yeah.

 

**We were in the storage room. Oh, jeez! It's so dusty in here! It isn't fit for Ultimates like me! This place should be off limits to us! What if we contract a deadly disease in here?**

 

Tsuku: Hey, at least nothing is in here. It looks like the only things in here are... huh.

 

_**{Examine: Baskets filled with kinds of balls}** _

 

**There were volleyballs, basketballs, soccer balls, all kinds of it. They all look dusty, which means it has been a while since someone used them. But... the stage and bleachers don't seemed to have filled with dust...**

 

Tsuku: Hey. One of these shelves have weapons on it.

 

Hiro: What?

 

**I looked at Tsuku, who was in front of a shelf with so many weapons I can't even count. I looked in horror. There were chainsaws, poles, sharp things...**

 

Hiro: What kind of school is this?!

 

Tsuku: Relax. They're dusty, so I doubt anyone would use them.

 

Hiro: Yeah...

 

**That storage room is really weird. But we have to go to the next floor. We just need to meet the others that are trapped inside this school.**

 

**We found another staircase going downstairs, and we both saw a...**

 

Hiro: A... dormitory?

 

???: Yeah, it looks like it.

 

**I turned around and saw a girl with real fancy dresses and a tiara on top of her head. She must be someone really important to be dressed like that!**

 

Hiro: Ah, do you remember how you came here?

 

???: No... sorry.

 

Hiro: Nah, it's alright! I'm Hiro Takashi, the Ultimate Game Programmer!

 

???: My name is Asami Fuji, the Ultimate Mountain Climber.

 

**Wait... with fancy dresses, a tiara, you call yourself a mountain climber? She seemed a little... dainty for that kinda stuff.**

 

Tsuku: You look like a brat.

 

Asami: [shrugs] I know. I only wear these kind of clothes if I wanna impress someone. But, ya know, I can be a good mountain climber when I wanna.

 

Hiro: Wow! You must have high standards!

 

Asami: Well, I did come from a rich family. [puts a finger on her chin] But I wonder what the deal is with these dorm rooms. I don't like dorms, to be honest.

 

Tsuku: Eh, me too. I'll go to the other floors or whatever.

 

Hiro: Hey! See you around!

 

Asami: Yeah! See you!

 

**We went down on another set of stairs. Jeez, this whole thing is kinda making me dizzy. On the bottom of the stairs were some doors, but I don't know which to choose, until Tsuku chooses the first door. We opened it and saw a dining hall.**

 

???: Oh, wow! More people are here!

 

**I looked down to see a small girl smiling at us. She had bright pink hair and a really, bright dress. Needless to say, it's hurting my eyes.**

 

Tsuku: Ugh, wear less eye bleeding colors next time.

 

**At least we agree with each other.**

 

???: No way! I want everyone to notice me!

 

Hiro: By... attracting them with bright colors?

 

???: [claps] Yeparoo!

 

Tsuku: [groans] Whatever. Just introduce yourself.

 

???: Okie dokie! I'm Miyadera Futaba, the Ultimate Fashion Designer!

 

Hiro: Oh mi gosh! You're the world famous girl everyone's talking about!

 

Miyadera: Indeed indeed! And it looks like you're wearing one of my fashion forward clothes!

 

Hiro: Yep! I'm so happy I finally met someone like you!

 

**Yes! Another one who seemed to be worthy of my attention!**

 

Miyadera: Huhh? And who's that behind you?

 

Tsuku: Tsuku. Ultimate... something.

 

???: That's your talent? Oh well, it's far better than mine, to be honest.

 

**I looked behind Miyadera and saw a guy dressed head to toe with a striped suit and pants. He was wearing a white lopsided hat with a four leaf clover on it.**

 

Tsuku: And who may you be?

 

???: [fixes tie] I'm Akira Sakamoto, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Charmed, I'm sure.

 

**Wait, what kind of talent is Ultimate Lucky Student? I've never even heard of him, so he must be a nobody. Waste of time, talking to someone like him...**

 

Tsuku: Bullshit. What kind of talent is that?

 

Akira: Whoa, watch your mouth, Starry Eyes. Because I should be the only one swearing here.

 

Tsuku: What? You're not in charge here, asshole.

 

Akira: Aw, is Starry Eyes getting mad at me?

 

Tsuku: Don't call me that.

 

Akira: I'll always call you that, jackass.

 

Tsuku: Fucker.

 

_**{Examine: Windows}** _

 

**I look outside the windows, to see a really big garden, but... also...**

 

Hiro: The ocean?

 

Akira: Well, yeah, dumbass. What would it be?

 

**I'm not really liking this guy...**

 

Akira: Anyway, yeah, the ocean. I wonder where we are though.

 

Tsuku: That's what I'm going to find out.

 

**We left the dining hall and went to the next one, a library.**

 

Hiro: Jeez, so many dusty books here.

 

Tsuku: Hope there's stuff about space here...

 

_**{Examine: Books}** _

 

**These books don't look like they have been used in such a long time. They're making me sneeze.**

 

_**{Examine: Globe}** _

 

**Well, it's not that weird to see globe in the library.**

 

Tsuku: An atlas. I must be going closer to see something like a space book.

 

**But then he bumps into a boy with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a jacket filled with sparkles, like stars.**

 

???: Sorry, did I block your way?

 

Tsuku: ...Yeah.

 

Hiro: Excuse me, but who are you?

 

???: I'm Seiza Itsuki. As for my talent, I can't remember it.

 

Tsuku: You can't remember your talent? Dumb.

 

**I also have to agree with that. What kind of nut job forgets his Ultimate Talent?**

 

Seiza: [chuckles] I'm not *dumb*. Now, are you going to introduce yourselves to me?

 

Hiro: Hiro Takashi, Ultimate Game Programmer. Remember that, peasant.

 

Tsuku: Tsukuyomi Tsumura. Ultimate Astronomer.

 

Seiza: Okay then, I'll make sure to remember it.

 

Hiro: Pft, if you don't then I'll pound you to bits.

 

Tsuku: [mutters] What a fucking hypocrite.

 

Hiro: Anyway, we should go now. I don't wanna spend time on someone who doesn't remember his Ultimate talent.

 

Tsuku: I agree with that.

 

**The next door we came is in the warehouse. Unlike some of the other venues, there was no one dare. Good. I don't really want to introduce myself over and over again.**

 

_**{Examine: Sets of medicine}** _

 

**There were kinds of medicines, all in one shelf. This must be where students go to get some medicines so their sicknesses won't spread.**

 

Tsuku: Painkillers.

 

Hiro: Huh?

 

Tsuku: N-nothing.

 

Hiro: Okay then...

 

_**{Examine: Boxes with sport equipment}** _

 

**Huh, more sports equipment? Well, the storage room in the gym is crammed, so I guess they'd move the bigger stuff in here.**

 

Tsuku: Shit.

 

Hiro: Huh? What's wrong, Tsuku?

 

Tsuku: Nothing, let's just get outta here.

 

Hiro: Okay...

 

**Obeying Tsuku's orders, we exited the warehouse. There wasn't really anything in there, so I guess that's alright.**

 

**We went down another spiral of stairs. By now, this is getting formulaic...**

**There was nothing in the second floor, just peculiar locked doors and whatnot. In the first floor, there were some locked doors as well, but there was a lounge in the middle of the floor.**

 

Hiro: Wow...

 

Tsuku: This... looks like a resort and school mashed together.

 

Hiro: Yeah...

 

_**{Examine: Television}** _

 

**It's just like those other television, but a little bigger than the others? I wonder what they're used for, though.**

 

_**{Examine: Table filled with board games}** _

 

**A table filled with famous board games. I love those kinds of games, they're even better than my own work.**

 

_**{Examine: Couch}** _

 

**This couch looks comfy enough to sit in. I sit down. It is comfy!**

 

Tsuku: Hey, look, a projector.

 

Hiro: Why would a lounge need a projector though?

 

Tsuku: Maybe for a movie marathon or something.

 

Hiro: Well... you're not wrong.

 

???: Oh, that's a really old projector.

 

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said. She had a black sailor outfit on.

 

Hiro: Wait... you look familiar.

 

???: [flips her hair] Who wouldn't?

 

Tsuku: [raises hand] Me.

 

**The girl glared at him, clearly offended that she didn't know her, but smiled.**

 

???: Well, I'm Ayame Kayoko, the Ultimate Actress! It's really nice to meet you, Hiro, Tsukuyomi!

 

Tsuku: Call me Tsuku, please.

 

Ayame: Okay then!

 

Hiro: Wait, how did you know our names?

 

Ayame: Oh! I was very nervous because I got into Hope's Peak, so I decided to research everyone here!

 

Tsuku: Finally, someone who knows everyone.

 

Ayame: Nice to meet you again!

 

**So, this is the first floor of the building. Oh well, time to go outside.**

 

???: Hey, are you going outside?

 

**I saw a girl walking in front of us with a cold look on her face. What's wrong with the girl?**

 

???: Aren't you going to introduce yourselves first?

 

Hiro: [sighs] Fine. I'm Hiro Takashi, the Ultimate Game Programmer.

 

Tsuku: Tsukuyomi Tsumura, the Ultimate...

 

Hiro: Astronomer.

 

**Tsuku looked at me with an unreadable emotion, but, oh well.**

 

Tsuku: You?

 

???: I'm Madoka Chiyako, the Ultimate Geologist.

 

Tsuku: You study rocks?

 

Madoka: You study stars?

 

Tsuku: ...

 

Hiro: Can we go outside now?

 

Madoka: What?! But I really wanted to tell you about my life story!

 

Tsuku: No.

 

**Ignoring her, we went outside to see...**

 

Hiro: It is the ocean...

 

Tsuku: What is a school doing in an island?

 

Hiro: Is this... a dream?

 

Tsuku: No.

 

???: Hey, you also an Ultimate?

 

**We turned around to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes, styled into a ponytail. He had a black and white suit on. He looks really attractive, to be honest.**

 

Tsuku: Ultimate Astronomer. He's the Ultimate Game Programmer.

 

???: I see. Well, I'm Akisada Hiroki, the Ultimate Thief.

 

Tsuku: Don't try to steal anything from me, asshole.

 

Akisada: [shakes hands] No, don't worry! I won't! [smirks] Or maybe I will steal something from you.

 

Hiro: Hey, do you know where we are?

 

Akisada: No, actually. I woke up lying on the sand and spent thirty minutes cleaning myself.

 

Tsuku: Okay, you're useless. Let's go to the back of the school.

 

Akisada: Yeah, call me useless all you want.

 

**The back of the school is filled with a really nice garden, filled with fruit trees and flowering bushes. And there were four people talking to each other.**

 

Hiro: Um... hello there.

 

???: Ah! Hi! I'm Misaki Tosiko, the Ultimate Painter!

 

Hiro: Oh yeah! You're the girl who made a portrait of a politician, and it was so accurate!

 

Misaki: Ah, yep! It's just as bad as me.

 

Hiro: Uh, what?

 

Misaki: My paintings are shit, so I'm also shit...

 

Hiro: Hey! Don't worry about being... shit, you're a really good painter.

 

Misaki: [scoffs] That's what they all say.

 

**Jeez... this girl. She's way... more self-depreciative in real life. Oh well, guess you don't know them at all.**

 

???: Misaki, you must have self esteem in yourself.

 

Misaki: No matter how much you treat me, you'll never change me.

 

???: That is true.

 

**The next one was a boy with black hair and gold eyes. His messy hair is tied to a ponytail and he has square framed glasses.**

 

???: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Hideji Daisuke, the Ultimate Counselor.

 

Hiro: Hiro Takashi, the Ultimate Game Programmer.

 

Tsuku: Tsukuyomi Tsumura, the Ultimate... Astronomer. Call me Tsuku.

 

Misaki: Huh, your talents are better than mine, to be honest.

 

Hideji: Misaki, your self-esteem.

 

Misaki: Oh, but my self-esteem is no longer in my soul.

 

???: Jeez, you're such a killjoy...

 

**We saw another boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an aviator uniform on, with goggles on his head.**

 

???: Oh yeah... introductions are a thing. I'm Yuki Hanakiyo. Ultimate Pilot.

 

Hiro: I've heard of you!

 

Yuki: ...Uh-huh.

 

Hiro: You were the world's youngest pilot, at the age of seven-

 

Yuki: Yeah, yeah. Don't rub my achievements on my face.

 

**Such a killjoy...**

 

Hiro: Okay then...

 

???: Yuki, you're so modest!

 

**A girl with a small stature said, and made her way towards us.**

 

Yuki: [yawns] Thanks... I'm getting sleepy though...

 

Tsuku: None of us are going to carry you.

 

Yuki: I... know...

 

Hiro: What's your name?

 

???: I'm Hana Himari, the Ultimate Hacker!

 

Hiro: Wait... that's you!

 

Hana: [snickers] Yep, I rigged your shit game program!

 

Tsuku: [yawns] I wish I've seen you do it.

 

Hana: It was real fun talking to the guy who owns the game program I hacked!

 

Hiro: You... little...

 

Yuki: Hacking isn't nice, Hana...

 

Hana: Okie! I won't do it again!

 

Hiro: You will, would you?

 

Hana: Who knows?

 

**Before I can speak, a voice cuts me off at the last second, along with the television turning on as well. The camera was blurry, but I saw a bear's head.**

 

???: AHEM, AHEM!

 

**That voice...**

 

???: Oh, the mic is okay! Anyway, hello, students of this unnamed school! Come to the gym in the fourth floor, immediately! This meeting is mandatory!

 

???: Anyway, see ya there! After all, maybe you won't last there though...

 

**The voice left and now, I was in a daze. I looked at everyone else, their faces filled with confusion. Who was it?**

 

Hiro: I'm very... scared about that announcement.

 

Tsuku: Then don't go to the gym, you wuss.

 

Hiro: I'm not a wuss.

 

Tsuku: Then go to the gym.

 

**I breathed a little bit, wanting to go to the gym. I really wanted to know where we are and why we aren't in Hope's Peak Academy.**

 

**But then I would never expect this.**


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa a new one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah more  
> my charas are still assholes ^^

**When we finally went to the gym on the fourth floor, other people started to trickle in. They all had confused, startled faces, like they were curious about the announcement as well.**

 

Akira: Huh, the guy's late.

 

Tsuku: I don't have time to wait on someone else. If he doesn't show up in the gym in five minutes, I'm leaving.

 

Osana: [scoffs] Ya know, you're such a fucking narc that you keep forgetting your talent is really useless.

 

Tsuku: ...

 

Osana: What? Got nothing to say?

 

Yuki: [yawns] Bullying people isn't right, Osana.

 

Osana: S-shut up! People bully people weaker than them so!

 

Tsuku: It's because I'm short, right?

 

Hiro: You're an inch taller than me, stupid...

 

Tsuku: Osana is tall.

 

Osana: [proudly] 'Course I am!

 

Emilia: I must be dreaming! Sixteen people stuck in some island?! Blasphemy!

 

Seiza: Anyway, is everyone here?

 

**I count everyone. We're supposed to be sixteen.**

 

Hiro: [nods] All sixteen of us are here!

 

Asami: Hm, so, when is he going to get here? I really want to go back exploring the school.

 

Kusanagi: I-I'm getting a r-really bad feeling a-about this...

 

Miyadera: DON'T WORRY, KUSANAGI! MIYADERA WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!

 

Kusanagi: Eep! W-well, uh, can you please use your inside voice...?

 

Miyadera: Okie! Miyadera will use her inside voice!

 

Ayame: I'm getting very overwhelmed...

 

Akisada: Don't worry, m'lady, I shall save you!

 

Ayame! [starry eyes] Ah! Thank you!

 

Madoka: Jeez! You two lovebirds, get a room!

 

Hiro: They didn't even flirt yet.

 

Misaki: I wish I'm already in the Chambers of Death. I wait for eternal sleep.

 

Emilia: That is a very dark wish, Misaki! Must you leave us teary-eyed as you go to your paradise?

 

Misaki: People like you make me wanna go die.

 

Hideji: This headmaster is... pretty annoying...

 

Tsuku: Did you just assume that the guy who called us here is the Headmaster?

 

Hideji: Well, I could be mistaken...

 

???: Puhuhu, and you're toooootally right!

 

Hana: Who was right? Hideji or Tsuku?

 

???: The guy who said I'm the headmaster of this Despair School!

 

Yuki: Who's there?

 

Seiza: It seems to be coming from the stage. You know, with the podium.

 

Wait, a podium? But last time we checked, there was no podium here, or even above the stage.

 

???: Jeez, you guys are SO demanding! But hey! I ain't complainin'!

 

**We stared at the podium with confused eyes, and we saw a black and white creature jump into the air and land on the podium. I looked at it, disbelief in my eyes...**

 

**It was a teddy bear. But it looks so malicious it's giving me the goose bumps. The way its body is half white and half black, has a red eye, and a seemingly menacing grin, and I began to feel the atmosphere in the school.**

 

Emilia: [shrieks] Ah! It is a cursed being from hell! It must be burned immediately!

 

Akira: Looks like a shit teddy bear to me.

 

???: Hey! I am NOT a teddy bear! I AM Monkuma! Mo-no-ku-ma!

 

Miyadera: Miyadera thinks the bear is very cute!

 

Monokuma: Anyway, ya'll have questions to why you're in such a crappy school, right?!

 

Tsuku: Yes.

 

Hiro: OF COURSE I AM! THIS SCHOOL ISN'T FOR ULTIMATES LIKE ME!

 

Monokuma: Jeez! Use your inside voice! Anyway, I transferred you all here to this school to get a new school experience!

 

Madoka: A new school experience? I don't trust you!

 

Monokuma: Trust a bear! After all, bears are the most trust worthy beings in the universe!

 

Miyadera: Then, Miyadera trsut you!

 

Osana: Don't trust something so easily, you airhead!

 

Hiro: Yeah! Maybe he's holding us useful Ultimates here -except for Tsuku- for ransom!

 

Akisada: I know what a ransom is like. Why the hell do we have a dorm room if we're going to be held for ransom?

 

Seiza: Hey, let's just calm down and talk to... Monokuma, shall we?

 

**Without any fear, the useless student called Seiza walked up to the podium, near to Monokuma.**

 

Emilia: Such a brave soul!

 

Seiza: Hey, Monokuma, I have some questions I want you to ask.

 

Monokuma: A sassy one here, huh? Let's see how you last, puhuhu...

 

Seiza: ...Anyway, I want to ask you by what you mean by 'new school experience'.

 

Monokuma: Well! Since you ask, I shall answer! This 'new school experience' means... kill each other!

 

**What? Everyone stayed silent after that, and we all looked at each other. Seiza also stayed speechless. But after a few minutes of intense silence, Seiza decided to continue.**

 

Seiza: What do you mean by... kill each other?

 

Monokuma: It's obvious, isn't it?! Just kill one of your classmates and you'll be able to graduate from school scott-free!

 

Akira: Graduate?

 

Monokuma: Yep! If you kill one of your classmates, then survive a class trial, then you get to leave the school!

 

Kusanagi: K-kill...? Our classmates...?

 

Monokuma: Yep! I don't really care on how you do it! Stabbing, drowning, poisoning bludgeoning... whatever it takes to graduate and leave the school!

 

Madoka: W-What the hell?! Are you mad?

 

Emilia: What twisted game is this?!

 

Monokuma: It's called... the Mutual Killing Game!

 

Hana: Is this a joke?!

 

Asami: This is really twisted.

 

Ayame: I suddenly feel sick...

 

Akisada: There's a toilet somewhere, m'lady.

 

Tsuku: Why are we here?

 

Monokuma: To participate in a killing game, of course!

 

Monokuma: Oh, before I forget...

 

**He then takes out sixteen... cellphones? From god knows where.**

 

Hana: Oooohhhh! What are those?!

 

Monokuma: These are your cellphones! Free of charge! There're some rules in there to guide you with your school life in here, so if you break one of them, it's punishment time!

 

**The bear then turned to Seiza, and he gave him all the cellphones.**

 

Monokuma: Since you're standing next to me, you'll be the one to give those out! Don't worry, these cellphones have names to their rightful owner!

 

Madoka: I don't want your phones! All I want is to get out of here!

 

Monokuma: Really?! Into that horrible world that is still recovering for something that has happened years ago?!

 

Hiro: What are you talking about?

 

Monokuma: Why, it's The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History!

 

**The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History? What kind of name is that? How are we not notified of this?**

 

Tsuku: Do you really expect us to believe that?

 

Monokuma: Jeez! You're all killjoys!

 

Hideji: Are you really a headmaster? You seem rather... odd, as one.

 

Yuki: You're worried about that now?

 

Seiza: Hey, Monokuma, you mentioned there are rules. So, do we announce them?

 

Monokuma: Nah! That would be lazy to do! So I decided to put all the rules in your cellphones! Please turn them on immediately!

 

**Curious to see the rules of the school I check the rules out myself. After all, even if I'm in a dangerous situation, I need to be a good impression.**

 

**Rule 1: Night time is from 10 pm - 8 am. Some areas would be off-limits at night.**

 

**Rule 2: Violence against against the headmaster Monokuma is forbidden, and so is destroying the camera and monitors. If someone breaks this rule they will be punished.**

 

**Rule 3: Explore the building all you want, but refrain from going to locked rooms.**

 

**Rule 4: Littering is not allowed.**

 

**Rule 5: Giving someone your cellphone is not allowed, but stealing a cellphone or giving back a stolen cellphone is allowed.**

 

**Rule 6: Anyone who kills a student will be blackened, and a class trial begins afterwards.**

 

**Rule 7: The 'spotless' students must investigate the crime scene for a limited time.**

 

**Rule 8: If the blackened is found out in the class trial, they will be punished.**

 

**Rule 9: If the blackened is not found and the others vote the wrong person, the blackened leaves the school and everyone else will get punished.**

 

**Rule 10: A limited number of two students can be killed during a killing game.**

 

**Rule 11: If there's an accomplice in a case, they will not be blackened and they will also be punished with everyone else after they failed to find the blackened.**

 

**Rule 12: A Body Discovery Announcement will be played after three or more people discover a body.**

 

**Rule 13: The Headmaster is allowed to change, add, or remove rules in the cellphone.**

 

Tsuku: What does a class trial mean?

 

Monokuma: Well, when someone decides to murder somebody else, then they will investigate for a short period, then after that, we'll be holding a class trial.

 

Seiza: So, basically, this 'class trial' will be us trying to figure out who the culprit is?

 

Miyadera: Oh, it will be very bad if we found out who the culprit is!

 

Hiro: Well, no one's going to be a culprit! As long as you are all under my watch!

 

Tsuku: ...

 

Kusunagi: ...Yay?

 

Osana: ...

 

Emilia: Such a good soul, fighting for purity!

 

Asami: That seems really nice.

 

Seiza: No offense Mr. Takashi, but you don't seem like a guy who can defend himself.

 

Akira: To be honest, Sparkles, no one here can defend himself.

 

Ayame: That is marvelous, Hiro! Then I'll be counting on you from now on!

 

Madoka: Hiro, I think you'd be to weak to face off that thing.

 

Akisada: Are you sure you can face off of Monokuma, and protect all of us?

 

Hana: Haha! He would just wet his pants and hide behind one of us!

 

Yuki: I agree, I think you're not fit to protect us.

 

Hideji: Now, now, I assure you, Hiro, you are just... not that strong, I may say. And, according to the rules-

 

Misaki: You'll die after you attack Monokuma.

 

Hideji: Yes, and I do not want anyone to die.

 

Seiza: Anyway, I have another question.

 

Monokuma: Ask away, Sparkles!

 

Akira: That's my nickname for him, though.

 

Monokuma: Who cares!

 

Seiza: What does punishment mean?

 

Monokuma: It means execution! E-xe-cu-tion!

 

**We let the word sink in. Execution?**

 

Akisada: Execution?

 

Monokuma: Yep! Like what I said, execution! If someone commits a murder, then is found out in a class trial, they will be executed! Same goes for the remaining students who failed to find the culprit!

 

Hiro: I-

 

Tsuku: Bullshit. Are you saying you're going to sacrifice us all because we picked the wrong person?

 

Monokuma: Something wrong with that?

 

Tsuku: [rambles on] Of course it is!

 

Seiza: Mr. Tsumura, please calm down.

 

Tsuku: [relaxed] Sure, whatever.

 

Miyadera: [panicked] Miyadera thinks this killing game is bad!

 

Yuki: [angry] We won't kill each other! That I would know!

 

Akira: [snide] Oh, really?

 

Hiro: [exaggerated] You're siding with him?!

 

Akira: Oh, no. You keep talking about how you're going to stop the killing game, but then -SHA BAM!- Someone kills somebody!

 

Seiza: [snickers] We shouldn't even trust each other completely.

 

Akisada: Yeah. It's kill or be killed around here, then. Wow, sounds like the real world.

 

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu, this is just the beginning! Now, this wraps up our orientation today! After you stop sulking around in the gym, go back to the dorms!

 

**Then he scampered off, leaving us in the gym with our classmates.**

 

**They might be friends.**

 

**They might be enemies.**

 

Hiro: [loudly] There is NO way I'm going to let that happen! I promise!

 

Misaki: To be honest, a killing game isn't that bad. Just... kill me already.

 

Emilia: No! You must not give in to the devil's words!

 

Hiro: We're all friends! We're not going to kill-

 

Tsuku: [cuts Hiro off] Yeah... no. We were never friends. We're just strangers thrown into this game. No one here can be trusted.

 

Hana: [teary-eyed] But... I DON'T WANNA DIE! WAHHH!

 

Miyadera: Miyadera doesn't either!

 

Ayame: Oh... my goodness... are you alright?

 

Asami: [sighs] I really hope this is a dream.

 

Seiza: And if it isn't?

 

Asami: [distressed] I'm... going to...

 

Akira: I think none of us here are trust worthy. After all, we just met. We don't know anything about each other. So I'm going to stay cautious.

 

**I really wanted to trust them... they're my new classmates. But now that we're in a killing game, it seems we can't trust one another too much. I hate the sound of it. I hate how the words are echoing through out my head. The familiar-**

 

**Familiar? Why familiar?**

 

Hiro: [sadly] Let's... just figure out what to do tomorrow...

 

**We went back to the dormitory on the third floor.**

 

Hiro: Well, uh, goodnight.

 

**Everyone didn't reply. They also must be in a state of shock after what Monokuma just announced. I sighed, and went into my dormitory.**

 

Hiro: This doesn't look bad.

 

_**{Examine: Bed}** _

 

**It looks cozy enough to sleep in. Though I miss my bed at home, though. This has only two pillows and a blanket.**

 

_**{Examine: Wardrobe}** _

 

**A wardrobe. I opened it.**

 

Hiro: Huh?

 

**The wardrobe was full of clothes identical to mine.**

 

_**{Examine: Drawer}** _

 

**A wooden drawer. It looks clean, so maybe I can pack my cellphone in it.**

 

_**{Examine: Shower room}** _

 

**Well, it looks good. Maybe I can take a bath here sometime.**

 

_**{Examine: Computer}** _

 

**A computer! My eyes lit up at the sight of it, and I decided to turn it on. I wanted everyone in the outside to know where we are. But when the computer finished loading, it only looked like I can play games.**

 

*Ding dong, bing bong*

 

Monokuma: This is the Headmaster of Despair school! It is now 10 P.M! Officially night time! Go to your bed or something, and lock the doors so the murderers won't try killing you!

 

**I looked at the bed. Time must pass that fast, huh? I'm not complaining. After what he said, I really wanted to sleep. As soon as I hit the pillow, I hit sleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free time events will be in chapter one bye  
> i think i butchered monokuma's character


	3. Character Report Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says all  
> still my kinks are showing

**Name: Hiro Takashi**  
Birthday: September 11  
Height: 5'7  
Talent: Ultimate Game Programmer  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Computers  
Dislikes: Nature  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Has a white buttoned up shirt with long sleeves rolled to his elbows. Has black pants and black shoes.

 **Name: Tsukuyomi Tsumura**  
Birthday: February 15  
Height: 5'8  
Talent: Ultimate Astronomer  
Blood Type: AB  
Likes: Space  
Dislikes: Cold mornings  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes. His hair is tied to a ponytail.Has a purple jacket that sometimes slides off his sleeves whenever he walks way too much. Underneath the jacket is a white sleeveless shirt. Not that visible but he also has his nails painted black with silver stars and a bracelet. He wears dark purple pants and galaxy themed shoes.

 **Name: Kusanagi Tsurugi**  
Birthday: June 12  
Height: 5'6  
Talent: Ultimate Landscaper  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Gardens  
Dislikes: Painting  
Appearance: Brown hair, black eyes. A simple white shirt and black pants. Has a slingbag that contains coloring materials and a sketchbook. Wears glasses.

 **Name: Osana Mitsunari**  
Birthday: August 18  
Height: 5'10  
Talent: Ultimate Hairstylist  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Hair Dye  
Dislikes: Strong winds  
Appearance: Short, black hair and gray eyes. Has a white bandanna wrapped around her head, and a white shirt. She has jeans on, and a wristband on her right wrist. She has jacket tied around her waist.

 **Name Emilia Cordelia**  
Birthday: April 29  
Height: 5'8  
Talent: Ultimate Playwright  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Plays  
Dislikes: Movies  
Appearance: Black hair styled with pigtails, gold eyes. Wears a dark blazer with a red neck tie, and a black pencil cap. She has frameless eyeglasses and red lipstick.

 **Name: Asami Fuji**  
Birthday: May 1  
Height: 5'11  
Talent: Ultimate Mountain Climber  
Blood Type: B  
Likes: Green scenries  
Dislikes: Relying on someone else  
Appearance: Brown, wavy hair that covers one of her brown eyes. She has a gold satin dress with a slit to the left side, wears red high heels, and a tiara on her head.

 **Name: Miyadera Futaba**  
Birthday: June 4  
Height: 4'11  
Talent: Ultimate Fashion Designer  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Pink  
Dislikes: Dark colors  
Appearance: Bright pink hair and pink eyes. Has a bright, puffy pink dress. She has make up on her face, but it resembles candy. She has painted nails, all bright pink, and pink stockings and doll shoes.

 **Name: Akira Sakamoto**  
Birthday: October 13  
Height: 5'9  
Talent: Ultimate Lucky Student  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Four leaf clovers  
Dislikes: Green tea  
Appearance: Gray hair styled into a braid and blue eyes. Wear a striped white suit. Wears a lopsided bowler hat with a four leaf clover on it.

 **Name: Seiza Itsuki**  
Birthday: December 25  
Height: 5'8  
Talent: Ultimate ???  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Jackets  
Dislikes: Clouds  
Appearance: Blonde hair, green eyes. Has two pairs of piercings on each ear, and a red poofy jacket. Its hood and sleeves have sparkles that resemble stars. He wears black pants and black shoes.

 **Name: Ayame Kayoko**  
Birthday: January 30  
Height: 5'5  
Talent: Ultimate Actress  
Blood Type: B  
Likes: Movie films  
Dislikes: Gourmet food  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Has a black sailor blouse and a black skirt. Wears school shoes and white socks.

 **Name: Madoka Chiyako**  
Birthday: March 6  
Height: 5'6  
Talent: Ultimate Geologist  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Rocks  
Dislikes: Wood  
Appearance: Gray hair, gray eyes. Hair tied to a bun. Has a beauty mark under the mouth. Wears a blouse that has the colors of carbon rocks. Her skirt has patterns of rocks.

 **Name: Akisada Hiroki**  
Birthday: July 19  
Height: 5'12  
Talent: Ultimate Thief  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Purses  
Dislikes: Large bodies of water  
Appearance: Black hair styled to a ponytail, brown eyes. Has a black and white suit.

 **Name: Misaki Tosiko**  
Birthday: August 10  
Height: 5'0  
Talent: Ultimate Painter  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Paint brushes  
Dislikes: Pigtails  
Appearance: Red hair, green eyes. Has a dress filled with eye bleeding colors, hand made by herself. She wears a beret on top of her head. She is very skinny as well.

 **Name: Hideji Daisuke**  
Birthday: July 5  
Height: 5'5  
Talent: Ultimate Counselor  
Blood Type: B  
Likes: Clipboards  
Dislikes: Low-self esteem  
Appearance: Messy black hair tied to a ponytail, gold eyes. Has square framed glasses. Wears a casual black shirt with a white symbol on it and always carried a clipboard.

 **Name: Yuki Hanakiyo**  
Birthday: February 14  
Height: 5'7  
Talent: Ultimate Pilot  
Blood Type: A  
Likes: Aviator Glasses  
Dislikes: Interruptions  
Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes. Wears an aviator uniform, with goggles on his head. Has freckles on his face.

 **Name: Hana Himari**  
Birthday: November 17  
Height: 4'11  
Talent: Ultimate Hacker  
Blood Type: O  
Likes: Codes  
Dislikes: Socializing  
Appearance: Green hair, green eyes. Her dress is a code aesthetic. Her hair is styled in waves that bounces whenever she moves. She also wears a hat with a green bow on it.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw all my charas are assholes ^^  
> i want Tsuku to be my bad boy


End file.
